fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Medieval Maze
Medieval Maze is an upcoming 3D platforming RPG developed by SuyoGames and Accele. The game features 4 heroes venturing through numerous "maze" like stages. The game will have a 2014 release on the Nintendo 3DS and Infinity GX. This is the first installment in the Medieval Maze series. Story Prologue: Awakening Of The Seasons It was from today the kingdom of Avalon was a peaceful land, it was protected by the Four Elements, or the Four Elemental Rulers, who protected Avalon from the Spirits Of The Netherworld. A battle raged on, and together with the Four Elements and the Solar System Sages, the Spirits were defeated and banished by both their efforts. Today, a new evil has entered our land, the Knights Of Varia, coming from an unknown enemy kingdom, but what about the guardians? The legendary guardians were "defeated" surprisingly. That did not stop the Four Elements, they predicted this will happened. The Four Elements sent their elemental strength in a form of star fragment, they had to land somewhere... And it did. Our story begins in a village called Yale, where a young boy named Rayve who is aiming to be the ultimate warrior wakes up, but he feels some sort of energy... Rayve heads downstairs and starts a talk with his mother, telling her that he feels a strange energy. Rayves Mother doesn't understand what Rayve is talking about and tells Rayve that his friends are by the door. Rayves' friend Arche greets Rayve and so does Rayves' female friend Sorcessa, and strangely, they all talk about the same subject - them feeling, strange. An old man approaches the three, and appears to see them glowing in different auras. The man introduces himself as Gerok, a wise man who asks them if they have heard of the Four Elements. Rayve and Arche are both confused, but Sorcessa says that she has heard of them. Gerok explains that they three are the new Four Elements, though, there is one missing. Sorcessa says impossible, and Rayve thinks the old man is crazy. Gerok says that the three can not think this is true, but he tells the three that four star fragments had landed in this big village, according to his calculations. Arche gets all curious and wants to know what are the Four Elements. Gerok sighs and explains the story of the Four Elemental Rulers in which one had the powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning Gerok then says that the Four Elements, and the Solar System Sages all combined their strength to banish the almighty Spirits Of The Netherworld back where they all came from. The old man continues to explain that a few days ago, mysterious invaders known as the Knights Of Varia attacked the Four Elements and "destroyed" them, but they transferred their energy into four stars, which apparently landed in this village (Yale). The three friends then are shocked about the story and understand, but they still don't believe they are actually the "New" Four Elements. Gerok tells the three that he will show them that they are indeed the Four Elements, so they head to the Cave Of Legends to find out. While the three headed to the Cave alongside Gerok, the scene shifts to a castle, which is located in the dark world known as Varia, where a black knight appraoches a mysterious figure, the knight exclaims "Lord Bandos! That annoying old man Gerok has found three of the new Four Elements!" Bandos tells the knight not to worry, as his plan is starting to move smoothly. The heroes arrive at the Cave Of Legends and strangely, Rayve, Sorcessa, and Arche start to glow in colors. Gerok says that there is hope for the future, and says that Rayve is the Element of Fire, while Sorcessa is the Element of Water, and Arche is the Element of Earth. Gerok tells the heroes that they must search for the Element of Thunder, as another force known as the Knights of Varia is planning to use the Thunder Ruler in order to destroy the Solar System Sages, the semi-guardians of Avalon. Rayve, Sorcessa, and Arche agree to help out in order to save the world from this new evil, and they venture towards their first area, Falor Forest. Chapter 1: A New Beginning Chapter 2: Game Of Ruins Chapter 3: 6 Days Of Disaster Chapter 4: Crusading Constellation Canyon Chapter 5: A Pirate's Life Chapter 6: Nightmares To Remember Chapter 7: Into Varia Chapter 8: Nemesis Gameplay The gameplay is quite similar to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, as it involves the player going through "maze" stages, sometimes going up stairs or going through a forest of some sorts. The player can attack using the Y button to choose moves when facing an enemy, but they later learn Combo Moves that can be used by using button combos. The player is also able to use Special Attacks by pressing the L button. The heroes can move with the analog pad and can jump with the A button, and can check their item storage by pressing X. The main hub of the game is Avalon, where the player can receive tasks/quests to do while adventuring, these can give the players many rewards and Quest Points to unlock new quests and areas, and even armor and weapons that can boost the players' stats when moving through stages. Since this is an RPG, the heroes can level up, this boosts their stats and helps them learn new moves. Also, the player is followed by another Elemental Ruler, (Arche or Sorcessa), they can be swapped at any time in the game. When going through stages, the player can use Summoning Slabs to summon monsters like Lunar Wolves to help them when their health is low and attack the other enemies. Characters *Rayve: The Element of Fire and the swordsman of the game. *Sorcessa: The Element Of Water and the mage of the game. *Arche: The Element of Earth and the archer of the game. *Rai: The Element of Lightning and he wields a maul. *Bandos: The antagonist of the game. *Gerok: A wise man who is the advisor of the game. Areas Area Stages Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Infinity GX Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Medieval Maze (series) Category:Role-Playing Games